


Under wraps

by Hotgitay



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Feelings, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Heart on his sleeve





	Under wraps

Mario didn't really let people inside of his life  
If he even cared about or liked someone enough that person was pretty special he's only been close with a few people in his life whom now seem like strangers to him 

He had a reputation as a playboy he kept the act up as he's been doing his whole life he flirts with random people he probably will never see ever again and he doesn't like to wear his heart on  his sleeve 

Being guarded has it’s perks for him being able to ignore how cute the annoying Dr.Angus Leighton was enough to make Mario want to suddenly not be guarded he's formed somewhat of a real friendship with him 

Mario doesn't really care gender wise when it comes to people he becomes attracted to having been in relationships with men as well as women thus having his heart broken one too many times making him wary of going after anything real so he keeps things flirtatious casual just friendly not wanting to screw up anything 

Angus knows how to push his buttons inside signals developed where he would cast Angus looks letting him know when he was talking too much taking too much time or just doing some weird Angus type thing


End file.
